Trapped in the Attic
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: V.V. Argost and Van Rook find themselves in the attic of the Saturday family. Will Argost locate the Kur Stone? Will Van Rook cease calling him a crazy old bat? Doyle makes a brief appearance. Reviews would be appreciated.


DISCLAIMER: SS belong to its rightful owners.

TRAPPED IN THE ATTIC

V.V. Argost frowned while wandering through the home of the Saturday family. *My Kur Stone has to be here somewhere! I know Van Rook's apprentice stole it from me!* he thought.  
He scowled while observing the masked mercenary sticking his head in the refrigerator. ''You are not going to find my Kur Stone in there'' he spoke. ''I'm hungry, you crazy old bat'  
the Russian snarled before shutting the door.

Argost's scowl and silence remained before he gestured. ''Follow me to the attic.  
It's the only remaining place to explore.'' Van Rook's mask hid his cruel grin. ''Are the bats in the attic on your mother or father's side?'' he inquired. He observed Argost's confused expression before following him to the top floor.

The Russian saw multiple boxes which he ripped apart. He was curious when he found a framed photo within one of them and picked it up before placing it in his black pouch. He and Argost were alert when the door began to swing shut thus locking them in. He raised his fist towards it until he lowered it. ''I forgot to wear my wrist blasters!'' he groaned. ''Idiot!'' Argost muttered while folding his arms across his chest.

The strange man's golden eyes were wide when he reached into his grey and white cloak.  
''I didn't remember to bring my Mongolian Death Worm venom'' he admitted. ''Who's the idiot now'  
Van Rook jeered. He proceeded to throw himself against the locked door a few times. ''If I can't find the Kur Stone here, I could always try to locate a camera and host Weird World'' Argost muttered. He scowled while watching Van Rook's attempt to escape.

''It seems as though we may be stuck here for awhile so we might as well get along'  
Leonidas approached the small window. ''No! There has to be a way out of here!'' he exclaimed.  
He never noticed his pale companion continuing his search for the Kur Stone. He thought about abandoning him considering it was his fault they were locked within the Saturday family's attic.  
''Crazy old bat!'' he muttered while glancing at him.

Van Rook looked up and switched on his jetpack which was quickly removed.  
He gasped when V.V. Argost dropped it before shrugging. He observed a sarcastic smile forming on his fanged face. ''Oh dear! It slipped out of my hands! So sorry.'' He took one look at the damaged jetpack before screaming and flailing. ''YOU SCRATCHED THE JETPACK!'' he shrieked.

Leonidas watched him dodge his attempted strike. He scowled when Argost threatened to throw the form of transportation against the wall if he tried to hit him again. Both men sat near one another with their backs against the boxes. Van Rook slowly removed his mask and shirt.  
His beard was the same color as his long black hair. He observed the strange man's usual scowl.

''It is very hot in this attic now'' he explained. ''The Kur Stone has to be in one of the boxes!'' V.V. Argost whispered. A smile formed on Van Rook's hairy face. ''Why don't you marry the Kur Stone?'' he inquired. He sat for a few more minutes before standing and walking over to the door. He threw himself against it repeatedly yet it was no use.

The strange man continued searching within the boxes and near them yet never found the Kur Stone.  
He glanced at the shirtless and long-haired Russian who insisted on attempting to physically break the door down. He noticed the heavy pouch and was currently curious. Did Van Rook already have it?  
There was only one way to find out. He approached him before snatching the stolen picture.

His ally ceased what he was doing while staring at his confused expression. He frowned while grabbing the picture. He walked over to his shirt before wearing it again. He turned and scowled at V.V. Argost. ''This is all your fault, you crazy old bat!'' he snarled. Argost's eyes were wide.

''I'm a little confused about the picture'' he admitted. ''By the way, technically it's your fault that we are trapped in the attic. You are forgetting that your apprentice stole it from me recently.'' Van Rook's scowl was about to become permanent. ''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU CRAZY OLD BAT?!'' he shrieked. ''I'm not ten miles away!'' Argost muttered.

Both men were silent for a few seconds. ''Perhaps he would not have taken it if you remained by his side at all times. Anyway, I can't find what is rightfully mine so I'll wait here until the Saturdays arrive.'' They sat near one another again. ''I also couldn't locate a camera.  
I suppose I could ''host'' Weird World while improvising and you can be my audience.  
Please get out of the container, Van Rook.'' The angry Russian obeyed at a snail's pace.

V.V. Argost seemed a little anxious while glancing out the window. ''Where could the Saturdays be? The day is ending now.'' A sadistic smile appeared on the long-haired man's face. ''Are you afraid of the Boogledyman?'' he jeered. Argost was tempted to hit him.

Just then, the Saturdays appeared as the door opened and frowned at the intruders who pointed at one another after standing. ''What are you two doing in the attic?'' Doc inquired. ''Actually I don't want to know!'' he added. Van Rook was about to say something when Argost disrupted him. ''Call me a crazy old bat again and I'll....'' he hissed. The long-haired man was currently silent.

''I never thought I would see you without your mask'' Zak whispered to Leonidas.  
He turned to Doyle who looked surprised. ''This is my first time seeing Van Rook's face too'  
Drew's sibling admitted. Argost's angry golden eyes remained on him. ''You took something from me and I really would like it back'' he informed him. ''The old bat thinks you have his Kur Stone'  
the long-haired Russian spoke.

V.V. Argost turned and scowled at him. ''I said old bat and not crazy old bat. There's a big difference.'' Doyle refused to admit that he had what the white-haired villain was searching for.  
Van Rook revealed the stolen photo which caused everyone to stare at him. He scowled at Drew before throwing it on the floor and stepping on it. Tears exited from his angry blue eyes. Argost's golden eyes became wide when he viewed the picture of a white-haired woman and Russian man kissing one another.

THE END


End file.
